Diligence
by Emrood
Summary: It had always been the creed Copper lived by, from his early years at the academy to the first thought that woke him before morning light. To provide his services where he could, and to improve his personal best. But can one truly be diligent when the newest face in town is proving to be quite the distraction?
1. I

Diligence

Diligence.

It had always been the creed Copper lived by, from his early years at the academy to the first thought that woke him before morning light. To provide his services where he could, and to improve his personal best. To promise all citizens of his homely little village that they were important, cherished, guarded and cared for, and most of all, safe under his loyal watch. Having been top of his class, he had earned the pride of his mother (not that she hadn't always adored him), the respect of his father (a chief in the big city), and the acceptance of his many siblings (all enforcers of the law). But Copper hadn't done so for their approval or for the sharp dress blues he was so very fond of, though all of those things had been a very nice bonus to his life.

No, Copper had done so for himself.

For the good of the world, for he knew that under his rugged, yet shipshape exterior beat a heart of gold, a heart of the law, and a heart of good will. His type A personality had never left much room for jokes or tomfoolery, but for a strict regimen that was predictable and easily accessible to his daily activities. An early morning meant he was ready for the day before the day was ready for itself. A prime form meant a chase would never result in a get away. A high posture meant a broadened appearance, and with that, his fellow village folk would feel at peace knowing it was he who was watching over them at all times.

He and his partner, of course.

What Booker lacked in top physique or quick minded aptitude, he made up for in his consistent worry over the littlest things, and in turn, he would bring a smile to a young child or scatterbrained newbie with news of their lost items in check, or a more approachable timid smile that welcomed them into the station. There were policemen for every kind of personality, Copper supposed. Perhaps he appeared too intimidating to those who were unfamiliar with him, but it was a side effect he was willing to live with as long as everything ran smoothly. How Booker had managed to pass through the academy and land his position was beyond Copper to puzzle out, but after a few weeks together, and then months, and a few years, Copper could think of no other appropriate soul at his side than the pudgy and worrisome Officer Booker.

The Akita had brothers to spare, but found a kind of kinship with the Bulldog, whether the mousy soul realized it or not. A tease here and there. A bit of strict criticism. All in hopes to toughen up the sweet nature of the country canine to something a tad bit more aggressive. After all, a dangerous thug held no sentiments when it came to slipping out of sight, nor was the mockery softened by the sleazy counterfeiters that tried to swindle their honest folk. Booker needed to be prepared for the dark underbelly of the world, regardless of how perfect their little village appeared. Copper would never take all the credit over the safety of their town, but making his scheduled rounds during the day and night certainly helped. He hoped it would make any criminals think twice before performing any nonsense in his town, as none had ever slipped past his nose and gotten away with it.

If only Booker could try a few jumping jacks a day, or spot a bit of yoga to be more limber…

Though it wasn't like Booker hadn't _honestly_ tried. The Bulldog had attempted every suggestion Copper had brought up during casual conversation, always winded and shattered by the end of the session. Copper had never expected him to catch up to his rate, but perhaps Booker felt intimidated by his partner's speed and form that he had no choice but to catch up as best he could. Of course, that only resulted in failure, as the body builds up tolerance to such things like exercise and stamina, but Booker merely found disappointment in his efforts. A firm clap on the shoulder assured him otherwise, and with a small smile, Copper knew that Booker appreciated his efforts, regardless of the final results. He supported him as his partner, as his colleague, and as a friend. And in the end, he supposed that's what made the pudgy dog a prime partner for him. It balanced him. He learned from Booker, and Booker learned from him.

After all, Booker had lived his entire life within the confines of the countryside, and only during special calls did they retreat to the gray, cold slabs Copper had once called home. Bright lights, loud animals, cars, and buses, and motorcycles crowding the gray concrete, not a lick of green to be found. Booker had found it fascinating and intimidating and aw-inspiring all at once, and perhaps linked it to why Copper handled himself the way he did, as the Bulldog found the city folk a bit more outspoken than the quieter family oriented kind he was used to. To maintain order in the city, one had to be just as nimble, just as slick, and five steps ahead of the game. It was all too much for Booker to imagine living in: too rushed, too loud, too brazen. But much to his surprise, Copper had agreed over a cup of coffee (paper cups for quick transport, rather than the ceramic mugs Brewster collected).

Copper's transfer to Animal Village had been by his own request, and an odd one for a policeman with such high qualifications. With his determination, he could have been a chief, or even a _detective_ by this time had he stayed in the city, but the Akita had merely shrugged, dipping his muzzle along the lid of his coffee, and it was an unusual reaction that Booker would never forget. For Copper to ignore an opportunity that would have advanced him further was virtually unheard of, as the canine was quick to grab any possibility by the horns and make it his own without breaking a sweat, but the answer had been so abrupt and so unlike his partner, Booker found himself quiet on the matter, and pushed it no further.

Copper was well aware of his friend's curiosity. Much too kind and respectful to pursue a proper answer, and Copper feared unless the Bulldog ever managed a solid ground, he would never find the answer. And honestly, it truly wasn't any secret. The city simply did not have that glow for him that it seemed to have for others. Loud and bustling and filled with life at all hours of the night. He had lived his entire life surrounded by such organized chaos, witnessing and experiencing local petty crimes, from mild thievery to dangerous break ins. Always on the call. Always ready for anything. If not him, then one of his siblings. If his father, then all. He had been proud to be apart of such a dedicated team, determined, professional, and competent.

Until one day, Copper realized that every day felt like the last. A call. An alert. A threat. The need for good policemen was overridden by the need for any policemen, and unfortunately, windows of opportunity were open for criminals a bit more clever than anticipated. It took a night of thought, a night of staring at his ceiling, ears twitching as a medical siren blared down the street to realize cities would always have their policemen, and policemen would always have their cities. But policemen had names...and none ever seemed to know his.

Thoughts of wonder darted through his mind (before a crackling page alarmed any of his siblings), thoughts of greenery and the sea. Bright blue skies and snowy open winters. Kindly folk who meant no harm and sold treats by their store front shops. Innocent young ones playing tag and collecting shells. And enough space to move about for a proper jog, clean air boring into the lungs, sleek blades of grass tickling his soles. His eyes had nearly closed in their pleasant dreams before they popped open, and his brows had knit.

Who protected such innocent little towns?

Surely, they had their own dangers. Thieves and crooks and foul hearted creatures willing to damage and destroy his pure town of imagination. He found himself sleepless that night, suddenly worried for a town he knew not existed in search of a diligent worker just like him. A policeman who would be loyal to his people, and keep the beauty of the town unscathed. He would be just as dependable as he ever was, sure to answer each and every call, and know for sure that the little village was safe in his paws. It had been a strange premonition when he walked into the station that day, sitting at his desk and researching available positions in the more rural areas that outskirted the city he had known his entire life. And as if by universal decision, one position stood out to him more than the rest.

The furthest town from his home.

Dainty little Animal Village.

A sea faring homestead on the edge of a hill, access to a surrounding beach, open forests, and a very small shopping strip, only accessible by train. It seemed a position had opened up due to a recent retirement...only one day prior.

Copper didn't believe in magic or miracles, but he did believe in fate. A duty to his calling. This town needed him, he could feel it in the pounding of his chest. And perhaps, he needed it, too.

Explaining his transfer to his family had been more difficult than he had imagined, but not for the lack of support. No, when duty called, a Vigilio answered. But Copper had been quite young five years prior, and he had only ever known one home. His mother had cradled her son as all mourning mothers do, heartbroken and elated that her son was off to do big things in the world, even if it meant he had to be far away from her love and care. He had assured her that visits would be persistent and punctual (and they always were), as well as assuring his father that he would report in the good word (even if it was in a different jurisdiction). His batch of siblings were rather impressed at his bold endeavors, each and every one of them offering a pat or hug or tease as the first of many to leave the den, and ironically the youngest to do so.

And soon enough, Copper had packed his bags, map in tow, and boarded the train heading furthest west, for his new life was awaiting him at the very last stop. He had already rented a small room by phone through one Tom Nook, the local realtor who seemed to know the town well enough and had even provided him directions from the train station to the police station and back around to his apartment on Main Street. Copper had appreciated the gesture, and once the train lurched into a gentle stop and the doors opened, he couldn't help but find himself wandering a bit once the view hit him.

So many trees. So much green. So many flowers and scents and bugs. His head had tilted upon focusing on a butterfly, watching it flutter so carefree among the winds and floating petals. Such a serene image of calm and sensitive purity. A sudden rush of pride overcame him. This would be his finest hour. This...Animal Village. No harm would ever come to it. This he swore.

He had made it his goal to introduce himself at once to the officer on duty once he settled into his apartment (it only took an hour to gather his keys from Mr. Nook and dump his bags before darting off), marching along the dirt path and following the tanuki's instructions before finding the old building with ease. A bit rusted and run down, but it was nothing a bit of elbow grease couldn't fix with the right effort. And with an erected posture, he walked into the precinct with a sense of determination that was unmatched.

To say his first impression with Booker had been a bit tainted was being kind.

Finding the officer in charge (and on duty) taking a lazy nap in the middle of the day was a bit...stand offish, to say the least. Copper had come from a station of constant commotion, critical vigilance, and absolute commitment to one's position. Booker's stance on everything seemed mismatched to his duty as an officer. Quiet...shy...meek...somewhat lazy and overly nervous. It made zero logic why he had been put in a position of such authority with so much responsibility at hand (or paw), Copper had nearly doubted Booker's usefulness to him in any way.

But Booker knew everyone (who wasn't new to him), knew every location (that he had grown up around), and seemed to be patient with even the most tiresome folk (he didn't mind the stories). So by his side Copper stayed, utilizing him as a map and distraction of sorts to keep the townsfolk at bay while he surveyed the area and made sure things were in tip top shape. His ears twitched this way and that, his hearing much sharper than the citizens realized when they spoke of him in hushed whispers, either in fear or admiration, or sometimes both. This, he didn't mind so much. He was someone new, and perhaps his regimen was a bit strict, but it was all he knew, and they had nothing to fear.

Five years later, and Animal Village was notably one of the safest towns on the outskirt of the city (if not _the_ safest), cleanest and most scenic to boot. For this effort, there was no plaque or certificate, but such things were unnecessary in the grand scheme of things. To be apart of such an achievement was reward in itself, and Copper could be no prouder.

It was only when the station received a letter stamped directly from the mayor that the calm and ease of their little village seemed to be disturbed. Booker had collected the mail for the day and opened it with some difficulty, crinkling the letter within before smoothing it out along his gut. His dark eyes skimmed about the message a few times before it sank in that it was rather important, rubbing along his muzzle in thought. "O-Oh...the mayor is resigning. That's kinda big."

Copper had been buffing the shine of the doorknobs with a rag, pausing immediately at the notice. An early retirement? How unusual for Tortimer to shirk his duties just after a reelection. Everyone knew the old turtle to be very dedicated to his position as mayor (or at least the perks that came with it), but it seemed the winds of change were upon them.

"It says his stand in should be arriving in a few weeks...uhm...and he would appreciate it if it was a peaceful transition. I guess we could help with that...right?" the Bulldog's head tilted, hoping his suggestion proved worthy.

"Of course! There will be no nonsense to be had." Copper nodded, finishing up the knob he had been working on.

"It's also asking for us to deliver the key to the new staff when they arrive in a few days..."

Flipping the envelope upside down, the chunky bronze key fell into Booker's paw, leaving the two in silence for a moment.

Copper's brows knit for a moment, a stern frown lingering about his muzzle. Well, that was rather irresponsible of the mayor, mailing something as important as the front door key to the town hall in a simple envelope. Although Copper knew Pete to be a rather competent delivery bird, there was simply no excuse for proper preparation.

 _By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail._

A favorite quote of his father's, and for good reason.

What if the key had gotten lost or stolen? The least Tortimer could have done was mail it in a proper box with a legitimate return address. The most he could have done? Turn it in, in person. Unfortunately, not all were as responsible as Officer Copper Vigilio, and so, with a less than impressed huff, the Akita tucked away his cleaning supplies and scooped the key from Booker's paw, eyes skimming along the message.

Thursday.

The staff would be arriving Thursday at Animal Village Station at exactly twelve thirty in the afternoon (give or take the promptness of the train itself). Tortimer might have been lazy with his own last minute ties, but the key would be delivered. Copper bet his hat on it.

"Did...Did you wanna meet them at the station?"

Eyes ticking up toward his partner, the Akita blinked, feeling his grip tighten on the key. This was important. And not that he didn't trust the Bulldog with all his heart, but a delivery required efficient exertion...something Booker was simply not known for. "I'll cover this task. You can handle the next." Copper suggested sympathetically, though to his disappointment, Booker sighed in relief, as if grateful the job had been lifted off his shoulders. A light growl curled along his throat, earning the Bulldog's attention, though a bit shameful in his tone, "Oh! Yes! Next time."

Folding the letter tightly, Copper marched to his personal locker, undoing the latch and placing the paper and the key on the top shelf where he could easily see it. "You know, Booker, it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more ambitious. The animals in this town depend on you to be at your best. It's the least we could do for these good creatures, is it not?" he noted, voice echoing in the chamber of metal. From his seat, the Bulldog rotated from side to side, his little feet catching his weight before he spun too far on either side, paws twiddling along his gut. "Yes, sir." he answered quietly, eyes lingering among the tiles below until a pair of shiny shoes clicked before him. His large round eyes squinted shut in natural reaction, finding the only threat a single pat along his shoulder.

"I'm your partner, Booker. Not the chief."

His voice was soft, but still strong as always, though the Bully couldn't help but find everything Copper did rather intimidating and impressive. Never had there been a policeman in Animal Village quite like him. Never had they thought they needed one of his caliber, but here he was and there they were, all together under the same sky. And efficient at his job, he was.

"Y-You know you could be! If you wanted..." Booker perked cheerily, knowing there was absolute truth to his words. The previous retiree (as kind as the old wolf had been) had been nowhere close to the level of professionalism and perfectionism Copper fell under, and having been trained under the wolf, Booker had only learned by example. If anyone was deserving of the highest level in the village's police department, it was certainly Officer Copper.

But Copper only smiled, crossing his arms behind himself, "Perhaps in the far future, when I've earned it. Until then, partner."

* * *

The station was rather barren as it often was before a train arrived. Fortunately for everyone, the weather appeared to be warm and comfortable and not so sticky as it had been a few days prior. Booker had complained about walking in such exhausting conditions, but Copper had known such conditions in the compact city, and nothing quite compared to that. The sea breeze that blessed them from the south west beach was always a pleasant present, sweeping away the ickiness and tickling along the trees that swayed. Besides, evil doers and troublesome folk always took advantage of the worst kinds of weather to act upon their deeds. Not on his watch. No, Animal Village would not be made victim due to any negligence on his behalf.

He stood in a shady corner, back erect and paws tucked behind him as his eyes peered about the platform, waiting for the hulking vehicle to arrive. The corner fans made his perch a bit easier, their gentle hums lulling the train attendant into a fall sense of security as he yawned and scratched under his hat, peering out behind him onto the train tracks. A rather reckless move on his part, but it wasn't Copper's position to comment on the carelessness of another's job. Had the train been a little closer, he might had said something, for the fellow's safety of course. But the monkey pulled in close between the gate, tucking his tail in tight before checking his watch.

Nearly twelve thirty.

Copper had already peered at the clock ticking against the wall, assured he would not miss this meet.

It would have been helpful had Tortimer _described_ the staff or at least noted a name, but the deed had been done, and the Akita supposed he would simply make due. There was no point in crying over spilled milk. Perhaps they would be carrying something important, or dressed in city hall attire...whatever that happened to be. He assumed they would stand out from the crowd, as most city hall associates often did (Pelly in her frills and the mayor in his top hat) and perhaps ask for directions. Uniforms had their place and helped identify. Copper could understand. His eyes peered down at his own dress blues, looking for a smidgen to perfect for his first impression, but could find nothing to tweak. Ironed and clean, as always.

His ears twitched for a moment, hearing the far away huff of the train's engine roar, and prepared himself, adjusting his hat and clutching the key firmly behind him. Along the waiting area were only three other animals, all entertaining themselves with magazines, newspapers, or music, with a place to be or person to wait on. None bothered to look up or stop their distractions, and Copper figured this was due to his keen sense of hearing and determined alertness that had been trained into him from the time he was a pup. However, their distractions only placed them in a slim line of danger, for his eyes and ears were monitoring for them and keeping their daily lives on track. Inhaling deeply, Copper adjusted his head, closing his eyes for the brief second it took for the passing gust of wind to blow throw the station as the train heaved its way to a halt, startling the three other homesteaders as they scrambled to prepare themselves to either board or receive their guest.

The gears squealed as the brakes locked, lurching the cabins only slightly before settling back against the platform and lining the doors appropriately with the yellow painted line behind Porter. Swinging forward, the attendant freed the open gate, crossing his arms behind him and offering a tender smile to the mob doing their best to escape from the train. The alarm softly pinged, sliding open the doors and releasing the rather full cabin into the station, the calm and serene atmosphere a sudden montage of conversation and neat chaos.

Stepping forward, Copper lifted his head, eyes darting about for anyone noteworthy. It wasn't unusual for the townsfolk of this village to catch a ride home for their lunch hour, as the closest town by train was only fifteen minutes away, but often these trains also released city folk from their seven hour ride with their bundles and bags, businessmen and women in their suits for a meeting with a far living resident, and casual visitors for the lovely quiet beach Animal Village was fancied for. Summer tended to be the busiest time of year, with a larger than average influx of visitors due to the tease of rest and relaxation that the seaside village offered. Of course, this resulted in a higher demand of Copper's attention, sure to make casual stops at the popular locations to ensure peace and harmony were maintained at a moderate level. He didn't mind. Rain, snow, sleet, or shine, his scheduled patrols were never missed (though he preferred shine and the calm of night).

The outflow from the train was rather hefty this hour, passengers bumping gently into one another, potential riders standing by (and some of the impatient ones charging through the oncoming flow). Copper kept to the side, doing his best to remain free from the short lived bedlam of the changing stream, but the station of Animal Village wasn't that grand, nor was the size of the platform. A few bumps had tapped against him, doing more damage to the walkers and throwing them off balance as he retained his, but as much as he stayed put and tried to pin an assumption, too many heads darted to and fro, and outfits were difficult to spy among all the pressed walkers.

His ears ticked left and right, trying to determine a casual murmur or conversation concerning their beloved town hall, but words mumbled into one another as families greeted each other, or late on comers shoved through the masses, desperate to make their train. One such rabbit darted through the crowds, waving his train pass in the air as he called out to Porter, hoping he could still make it aboard. In his recklessness, he weaved in and out of the oncoming walk traffic, rudely shoving past Copper and clipping his own arm against the officer's shoulder. The fellow found himself in a spin, unable to catch his footing until he bounced off another passenger, gaining his momentum and charging through the gate. The train door closed.

Copper remained frozen in his spot, his normally stern and focused gaze a crinkled, unexpected squint. The scent of slightly warm mocha stung his highly sensitive nose, the sweetness of the creamer dripping off his muzzle and adding to the already saturating stain seeping through his blazer onto his neatly pressed shirt. Gaining his bearings, he blinked twice, finding a startled pair of brown eyes staring into his own, the shock of what had transpired freezing everyone surrounding them. The station appeared more hushed than ever, all eyes settled on the police officer they all knew in one way or another. None had ever made a fool of Copper...Booker perhaps, but never Copper.

The eyes swam about her person: one of her bags sprawled across the floor, her nearly empty tumbler loosely gripped in her paw, the cap still spinning near his shiny shoes. Patting about her white summer dress (not a spot had grazed it), she found a pack of tissues in her pocket, nervously undoing the entire thing (dropping a few in the process) and patting the material along the stain.

"I-I am _so_ sorry! O-Oh, goodness, I–"

She shoved the ruined tissues into her tumbler, paws darting at her fallen items, feeling the eyes of the surrounding crowd on her. A surge of heat rushed to her cheeks, unable to wait for any response before clutching her belongings (as unbalanced as she was) and rushing out the doorway, her head pinched tight to her shoulders, "I-I'm sorry –I'm sorry!"

The awkward silence remained only a moment longer as Copper kept at his position, eyes skimming about who was left, and each pair darted away, back to their own lives. All in casual dress with nowhere to be. The key spun in his paw. Perhaps he would wait for the next train. He only wondered how long it would take before the overpowering scent gave him a headache.

It took all but an hour before his mini radio crackled a wave of static, a few pats of assurance before a familiar voice nervously called out, "C-Copper?"

Swiping the radio from his belt, the Akita kept a firm gaze about the station, "Reporting."

A moment of silence.

"U-Uhm...someone...someone came by a little while ago? They were...asking for the key."

Copper's eyes popped, darting to the radio in his paw. The key? So they _had_ arrived! Slipped right under his nose from the last train arrival, but who? Perhaps they had been dressed in casual clothing. After all, they hadn't known he was waiting to deliver the key in person. If they had made the stop by the police station, perhaps that's what they had been expecting all along. He had thought he could have saved them the trip. How disappointing for his own record.

"I -uhm...told them to come back in twenty minutes. Is that okay?"

Pressing the little green button, Copper marched out into the sunlight, adjusting his eyes to the brightness, "Roger. I'm on my way."

* * *

The first thing Booker had noticed before _anything_ was the overbearing scent of mocha coffee wafting through the air, his nose twitching from left to right before realizing it was

entering into the room with his partner, and strengthening with every approaching step. The second thing Booker had noticed was the discoloration on Copper's clothing.

Prim and trim and oh so neat had always been words to describe the Akita, but it seemed out of place to say so with the lingering smell and blatant stain. But oddly so.

Copper sipped it on occasion, but it was rare.

No, the Akita lived on the pure adrenaline he had been born with, and only on occasion did he march in with a small flask of tea on the chillier days, only to keep his paws warm, as he put it. Coffee offered unnecessary jitters and indigestion on an empty stomach, something he could do without, especially while on duty. Booker could not claim a time where Copper had ever looked tired or worn, but in responsible doses, the Bulldog favored the drink on occasion, and usually when he felt sleepy and couldn't afford to be. From his visits to The Roost (the most popular, and only, coffee shop in town), the pudgy dog was most familiar with the popular daily brews.

Blue Mountain….Blend...Kilimanjaro…

"Mocha..." he uttered softly, wincing when Copper glanced at him, pausing his stride and removing his hat.

"Mm...drowned with milk and..." A quick sniff. "Roughly three spoons of sugar. I can't imagine trying to balance such a bitter beverage with equal parts sweet. To each their own, I suppose." the Akita sighed, pressing a paw on his blazer to eye the mess.

Booker watched as his partner carried himself back toward the lockers, removing his blazer along the way. "Uh...what happened?"

Unlocking his latch, Copper folded his uniform neatly, regardless of the level of filth on it, and placed it on the bench behind him, retrieving a sack toward the bottom of his locker that he kept just for emergencies. He tucked the blazer within it, unbuttoning his shirt and removing the unfit article, folding and tucking it inside the sack before tugging the ropes tight. It was to no one's surprise that he always kept a spare uniform in his locker for just such an occasion, never positive what the occasion was to be. Today, it was to switch out of a coffee covered incident.

"An accident. I waited at the station with the key as intended, but the crowd was rather full on arrival. Between the large crowds and a rushing last minute rider, a young Miss lost her grip on her drink. No harm done. Luckily for me, the coffee was lukewarm. She was a bit frazzled, though." Patting himself off, he dressed his shirt neatly, ducking into the restroom to wash off his face.

Booker patted his cheek in thought, ears perking at the echo of the rushing water from the sink.

It appeared even Copper had off days (as minute as an off day would be considered).

His eyes peered down at his nonsensical doodles for the day, the only note written down concerning the key. Oh, that was right. That nice girl would be coming back soon. Perhaps it was a good thing Copper had taken the key for the day. She certainly seemed nice enough, but...well, how did one properly know if an animal was allowed access to the town hall? She had only mentioned the key, but hadn't provided any credentials.

Not that he had asked for any…

And she was dressed more like a tourist than a hall worker.

Not that he was aware of what their uniforms were…

And she appeared rather young to be in charge of Tortimer's paperwork.

Not that looks couldn't be deceiving in the least.

He rolled his pen from side to side, eyes closing as the fan brushed by his face and alleviated him of the stark air that prickled his sides. Yes, the station had air conditioning, but it was never enough to keep Booker cool and comfortable, and so Copper had found him a proper desk fan to help during the thickest of heatwaves. It had always been an effort that Booker appreciated most, closing his eyes to the constant flow of semi comfortable air, a sip of water here and there.

He yawned, lids lifting and popping open with a start as he realized he hadn't been alone. Standing before his desk (and just how had she done so, so quietly?) was the girl from before, a patient smile lingering just for him. Her pretty white sun dress swayed gently as did she, her paws held behind her in a delicate manner, not quite sure how to interrupt him or gain his attention until it naturally fell on her, and her deep brown eyes curved happily, pausing her stride.

"Me again." she chuckled sheepishly, gazing along his desk at the little knickknacks before tilting her head, "Has the key arrived yet? Or am I too early?"

Her cheery voice softly tickled his ears, pleasant and calming and understanding all so much it lulled Booker into a sense of security, finding his usual antsy nerves at ease. There was simply something about this girl that gained a sense of control over whatever the situation happened to be, though she wasn't very big, or very aggressive in the least. In fact, she was rather small compared to other Shih Tzus he had come across in his life, and certainly smaller than himself (he, a rather round fellow) and Copper (a bit taller, but it could also be his neatly perfect posture). But be it her charm or her whimsy, there was simply something about her that made Booker softly smile, sitting a bit higher in his seat.

"My partner just arrived a little while ago. He'll be out in a few moments. He's just freshening up from his patrol."

Her smile had only dipped for a moment, listening promptly with a nod before it came back, and she stepped to the side to occupy her attention elsewhere, "Oh, not a problem! Thank you very much!" Her eyes skimmed along the cork board posted against the cinder block wall, reading all the little notes and postings of the events that had gone on before her arrival. She chose to stand in the beam of light that flooded in through the window, absorbing the warmth that the air conditioner sapped out, her blond fur glistening brightly as she side stepped to squint at something tiny, then back into the light once more. Her fur tied up above her head bobbed as she rocked from side to side, the bit framing her face neat and tidy, but very full and fluffy.

Her ears bounced when she suddenly turned her head, a curious paw patting her cheek, "Do you know if the new mayor has arrived in Animal Village yet? I've tried calling the previous mayor, but I just haven't been able to get a hold of him..."

Blinking in thought, Booker hummed, thinking back on the letter of a few days prior.

"Uhm...well, from the letter we received, Mayor Tortimer retired...and we were mailed the key, actually. So...no. We haven't heard anything new. Usually the new mayors want to meet with us watch dogs –er...policemen." he corrected, nodding a few times before continuing on, "Just to make sure we're all on the same page. But luckily for us, Animal Village is pretty safe. Uhm... _because_ of us. You know." He winced, knowing a good portion of that reason was due to his partner, but admitting that in front of a new face felt inappropriate to mention, especially that of town hall.

Her eyes lit up with her smile, bobbing her head enthusiastically, "Oh, yes! Animal Village is actually ranked in the top percentage of safest locations to live on this side of the coast. Each year the number increases just a little bit more. Between town safety and it's new growing appeal, we might be able to increase citizen satisfaction and earn a Most Desirable Award, for places to live. Of course, that's only a small part to play. I feel this little town has tons of potential, and with a few opportunities, it might grow into something even more special. O-Of course, if it's in the mayor's best interests, obviously." she suddenly noted, poking her paws meekly together. She gazed up to the bulletin board, finding many of the activities very far apart from each other on the calender.

She sighed gently, patting down her dress. "I don't like the idea of changing the town...Animal Village is pure and refreshing in its own way. But, maybe something more for the community that already exists here. I can't imagine that would be too much of a hassle..." She gazed off for a moment before realizing she was murmuring to herself, flushing lightly before her eyes clicked onto Booker.

"O-Oh, don't mind me! I just...lots of ideas! I've just been really curious what the mayor will be like. I-It's my first big position away from home. I'm a little excited! And nervous. But mostly excited!"

Booker couldn't help but find himself chuckle.

"Are you from the city?"

Her head shook gently, "Oh, no. I'm from a pretty wide open plain...aside from the orchards. Where I come from, we grow pears, and you can smell them far out into the roads, especially on windy days. I brought a few seeds with me...hopefully I can grow a tree or two in my yard. I'll bring a basket of pears if I can manage a green thumb...as they say." she chuckled, holding out her paws, and Booker smiled, imagining the sweet taste of the ripe fruit. "Pear pie is pretty popular in my town. I should intro–"

The restroom door clicked shut, echoing throughout the wide ceiling and further echoing the clicking heels against the tiles.

Ears lifting ever so slightly, Booker swirled his chair to the right, following the rotation until Copper came into view (minus his blazer), but he carried with him a white towel, patting his semi saturated fur dry along his muzzle. His cap sat comfortably along his ears, but they twitched with every step, guiding him more than his eyes as they kept shut as he blotted along his face.

"Much better." he uttered, shaking his head a bit before shaking out the cloth, gaze falling on Booker before peering up at their guest, lifting a slight brow.

"Oh! Yes! Uhm...this is–" Booker swung back toward his desk, paw extended out, but bit back his words in confusion as the girl had suddenly grabbed a magazine from their waiting area and buried her face within, hidden from the tips of her shoulders to the top of her hair tie, "–oh."

She remained that way for a moment until the officers shared an odd glance, and Booker cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uhm...Miss?"

"I-Isabelle." her voice muffled from behind the wad of papers, tucking her head lower while taking a slight step back, "S-so sorry, I can see you're busy at the mome–"

Copper's ears perked at the phrase, finding the tone and pitch far too familiar to be coincidental. With a firm step, he gently clutched the top of the magazine and tugged down, gently enough that it would not rip, but securely enough to guide her arms. Sure enough, those same fearful brown eyes gazed into his own, a steady blush glowing along her face, and all words were robbed of her, unable to keep her focus as her eyes darted along the floor, the magazine curling and crumpling against her chest.

Chin lifting in realization, the Akita took his paw back, sliding it behind him with the other as he uttered a simple, "Ah."

Eyes ticking between them, Booker's nose twitched, sensing the tension, though found nowhere to properly put himself except awkwardly between them.

"Uh...Miss Isabelle's here for the key."

Eyes widening, Copper's gaze darted, "Wh – _You're_ the new town hall staff?"

Shyly digging into her pocket, the blonde Shih Tzu pulled out a plastic ID tag and quietly handed it to him (to which he analyzed each side), providing her name, town relocation, photo (a rather cheery smile) and clearance and identification number, providing her with the proper access to the town hall. With a short nod, Copper handed it back, and she collected it meekly, as if he was going to scold her as a principal would to a stubborn child, but he merely extended his paw once freed, holding it out to her stare.

"Congratulations and welcome, Miss Isabelle Marie Canela. Officer Copper and Officer Booker at your service to provide guidance, assurance, and safety to this, our town of Animal Village. If there is anything we can do to assist the town hall or yourself in any way, simply stop in or give us a call. We offer a round the clock emergency access; however, in the case of a medical emergency, we suggest an ambulance is the better option. We're both trained in resuscitation if need be. Do you require a map of the town?"

Her gaze was still hooked on his outreached paw, not a glitch in his speech, regardless of her touch, or lack of one. With careful poise, her paw found its way into his, and his grip clamped; however, he found himself quite careful. It wasn't so much that her paw appeared weak in his own iron grip, but it felt so much smaller than he was used to...he feared it would be crushed if he clutched too hard. He offered three gentler than a bird's feather shakes, releasing her as she marveled at his tender touch, her eyes roaming a bit before realizing he had asked her a question...that probably required an answer.

"O-Oh...uhm...n-no thank you! I actually have one. Thank you."

Her brows knit uncomfortably, paws linked before her as she rocked along her left side, nearly startled when a glistening key was held out to her, catching her attention rather abruptly.

"I believe you're looking for this?"

Her eyes fell on the glistening key, a small smile growing as if greeting an old friend (though being a new resident would've proven such a concept impossible) before biting down on her lip, her slight overbite protruding. She carefully tapped each end of the metal, observing it for a moment before tucking it firmly into her dress pocket along with her ID tag. The magazine crinkled with her movements, a sudden reminder that she still had it hugged against herself, and with a sheepish grin, she settled it against the corner of Booker's desk, tucking her paws behind her.

"Thank you."

Her voice was quiet as she gazed to the feet of the desk, tilting back on her heels for a moment as the silence grew a little too long for it to be comfortable, and she took a quick breath, shoulders lifting.

"...V-Vinegar, hot water, and lemon. That should work."

Her eyes failed to lift from the floor before she turned on her heel, scurrying out the way she had come, though much less cheerily than her arrival. Holding his gaze toward the exiting hall, Booker tapped his paws against his desk in thought, glancing at the magazine crumpled on his desk. That was an odd way to end a conversation. Such ingredients were often used as natural household cleaners for–

His large eyes lifted in slow realization, heavy brow arching with a small smile.

"...She...She spilled her coffee on you, didn't she?"

The pudgy cop did his best to hold in his chuckle as his partner's gaze fell on him, smoothing out the damaged reading material.

"Yes, she did."

Sitting against the fan's gust, Booker held his smile, eyes closing with the soft breeze.

"She seems nice."

* * *

Approximately nine thirty in the evening.

Copper glanced at his watch, peering up at the ticking face hanging along their wall and set his pen down, finishing up the last of his paperwork for the day. Or, at least for the time being. With a well earned stretch, the Akita lifted himself from his desk, startling Booker who had nodded off in the quiet heat. He twisted his chest from side to side, lifting each arm and pulling back until all the knots were correctly alleviated. "Nine thirty. The town is due for a patrol. You'll be fine here."

Booker nodded in sleepy agreement.

Besides, unless it was an absolute emergency, someone had to man down the fort. It wasn't often when a resident waltzed in during late or odd hours, but they had to be prepared for it regardless. This was fine. Copper always made the rounds, anyway. He seemed to get some enjoyment out of it, exploring the world outside at different times of lighting, though the route always stayed the same. He had figured out a path that managed to cover all the main parts of town, as well as some hidden roads where citizens still meandered through on occasion. Visitors often found themselves lost on the long and narrow roads and occasionally required guidance to free them from the forest. It was expected about this time of year, but hardly as dangerous as it would be during the winter.

Attaching his charging radio to his belt, Copper nodded toward Booker and started off, always an easy pace leaving and an easy pace upon return.

The sweltering heat of the day had dimmed down to an oven warmth now that the sun had set roughly an hour or so prior, the land still toasty from its all day crisp. It was during this time that Copper enjoyed his walks best. Not too uncomfortably hot, and not chilly in the least, but just enough heat to keep him satisfied as he kept his casual pace along the road, passing by bouts of flower patches and the occasional home in the distance. Trees guided him for a moment until they opened to the park benches, a bit worn and weary from their age, but none had ever complained. He bypassed a penguin heading home from work, nodding to him as he continued on, crossing over the cobblestone bridge that linked this bit of land with that. Gurgling underneath was the river, earning a steady hush as the flow never stopped, and if lucky, a fish or two would plop out and splash back in, finding the world above too scary to linger any longer. His heels clicked against the stone until they crunched the dirt path once more, Main Street and the village train station not too far from view.

The bright lighting of Main Street hovered an uneven glow that caught the eye, the steps to reach the shopping strip well lit and open, and so Copper passed on, peering about the station, but finding none but Porter on his late shift, the next train to arrive in fifteen minutes. He carried himself past the newest little shop of their town, Re-Tail, lights off for the night, though they weren't due to open for another week or two. The couple that looked to run the shop had come by to turn in their paperwork for their vendor licensing. Very presentable. Likable. They would fit in nicely among the peaceful folk in this village.

Copper smiled, walking on.

The trees swayed in a mid summer wind, the greens rustling against one another and offering him a nice relief from the stagnant air of the police station.

Booker enjoyed waiting for the relief to come to him.

Copper preferred discovering where it had gone.

It was a unique way to appreciate the town he lived in, admiring the beauty of the seaside village in all its peaceful nature. Barely any buildings in these parts. Only green...and many, many other colors. His nose twitched at the many scents he collected, registering them all for later dissection. His favorite by far was the salty tang of the sea air, the crashing waves hugging the shore tickling his ears. It fascinated him, the sea.

It was something that could not be stolen, nor lost. It simply was and always would be.

One day his family (in their entirety) would visit him in this far off land, and he would introduce them to this great wonder. He only hoped they would understand. He knew his mother would. She always did.

His thoughts of the sea distracted him a bit, realizing he had just passed the marble fountain marking town hall. His eyes darted quickly as if to catch up on the scanning he had missed, head resting easily back into his more relaxed posture, shoulders lowering. Peaceful and calm. Nothing amiss.

He walked about the fountain, the water pump rather quiet for the display it offered, but it still ran a slight gushing hum as the waves trickled down from atop, and he paused only a moment to offer it a respectful glance. His focus grew curious as he spied a sliver of movement within the shadows out front of town hall, brows knitting. With careful footing, he maneuvered about the stone walkway, keeping his position concealed as he peered out and observed, ears perked for maximum clarity. The water filtered through anything he could hear, but his eyes were keen even in darkness, as all the lights in the building were off for the night and had been for a few nights prior.

He kept quiet but moved forward, reflexes ready for anything, his baton within easy access.

The shadow shifted a bit more, wobbling from left to right before taking a step forward toward the cobblestone road; however, the uneven pavement made for a poor walkway when one's vision was impaired. The figure stumbled forward, and the slosh of paperwork began to pour out from the middle of the stack as they tried their best to hold it against them.

It was only when the firm grip clutched their arm did the creature squeal, ducking their head and doing their best to pull away.

"Miss Canela?"

The resistance froze, the blonde fluffy head tilting out from behind the stack of papers she was carting to the best of her ability.

Her eyes locked with his, and the shameful blush that had haunted her earlier crept warmly once more. It seemed the officer had caught the rest of the teetering stack between his chest and arms, carefully shifting the wad neatly back into place under her control. He had startled her something fearsome, nearly thinking an attack was underway, and on her very first day in one of the safest known villages, too. The pounding in her chest had yet to cease, hearing the tingling ring in her ears, "O-Oh...Officer..."

"Copper." his paw tapped the balance back her way, and she lowered her arms a bit to pin her chin on the very top of the batch. His arms crossed behind his back, freeing up a bit of space between them, though glanced back at the empty building she had obviously scurried about only moments prior. A public area for certain, but rather dark and lonely at night.

"Do you normally wander out so late?"

Her eyes shifted to him, down to her papers and back up, "Oh, no. I–well, actually it's my first day in town, s-so...But I suppose depending on certain projects I might nee–is there a curfew?" she quipped, adjusting the weight in her paws, and he offered a paw to keep it steady as she did so.

"Well, for children. For anyone else, it's simply a danger to wander about with quite the distraction."

Fixing her footing, Isabelle rested her cheek against the top paper, "Oh, I know. But I really needed to take these copies home. They're pretty much the history of this town and important laws I need to skim through to make sure everything is set when the new mayor arrives. It was quiet, so I figured it would be really quick, but I started reading and I...guess I lost track of time. But this town is one of the safest, so that's assuring." she noted with a tiny smile, but it timidly curled back when Officer Copper merely shook his head, stepping to the side and freeing her path.

"That may be so, but nowhere is perfect, Miss Canela."

He glanced back at the town hall one final time, turning back toward the road, "Though I do understand your necessary requirements are a duty to your position. I only ask that you be aware of your surroundings...for your own safety."

She took a step forward, feeling around for a solid stone before placing her padding down.

"Yes, sir." she offered quietly, continuing her awkward step, pause, step, pause as she felt her way about the lumpy terrain, her dark brown eyes darting to her left on occasion where he seemed to hover. She tripped at the edge when her feet finally hit dirt, but stabilized herself and found herself shifting the weight to and fro, clutching the papers against her belly and keeping them as neat as she possibly could. Squinting when the winds picked up. Cradling them close when it felt dangerous.

Her footsteps created a light crunching against the dirt, pebbles, and leaves coating the rural roads, but the second set protected by shiny shoes made a more prominent sound, snapping lightweight twigs on occasion, shuffling with his steady stride.

She gracelessly gazed about, sure to keep on her personal path, but found regardless of how awkward their pace appeared to be, they were somewhat lined up, though plenty of space between them offered enough breathing room. It was just...quiet. And she found the scenario rather embarrassing...the events of earlier in their day still taunting her guilt into cumbersome shame. It had been an accident, and she was aware that he had placed it behind him, or at least acted as he did, but she couldn't help but feel tainted by the unfortunate event. Too many eyes. She had felt so very foolish and to have done so to an officer...It had been a rather intimidating moment. And his poor uniform, all sticky and stained–

"How far do you live, Miss Canela? At this rate, you'll be completing my patrol and wind up back at the police station."

Her eyes popped open as she gazed at the officer, her knee lifting the sagging stack back up to a comfortable position.

"Oh! So, that's what you're doing." she murmured with a nod, the statement making more sense of his actions.

His focused stare pinned on her for a moment, brow arching.

"Yes...what did you think I was doing?"

To this, she had no answer, though she hid her face within the papers, feeling the awkward flush fill her cheeks once more. That was dumb. How silly of her. She truly had to learn when to keep her thoughts as thoughts. What a terrible first impression she had made. Perhaps when she reached her doorstep, she would bury herself in her bed and avoid the intimidating Officer Copper for a few days until she could look him in the eye without recalling her clumsiness for the day. Her brown eyes peered along the ground, quiet for a moment until remembering he had asked her a question,

"Oh –Just after the turn that overlooks the beach. There's kind of a cliff? A bit further than that."

His calm demeanor fell away for a knitted brow, mapping the road out in his head.

"...That's nearly a twenty minute walk from the town hall."

"Oh...I hadn't counted."

He was bound to know this road better than she if he toured it often. She adjusted the stack once more before he quickened his pace and stood before her, reaching out for the load in her grip. "I applaud your determination, but the weight and height of this stack is slowing you down as well as blocking your view. We can't have you wandering off a cliff, now."

Finding the release of weight free her arms, she gave them a good shake, pinching along her wrists before peering up at him. He seemed to carry them with no problem, his pace resuming and unwavering with the added weight. Her paws slightly tingled at the ability to move openly once more, but found his chivalry an additional burden added to the list she had caused him that day.

Her brows pressed as she caught up, "W-Wait! It's not fair to ask you to–"

His stride neither paused nor slowed in the least, glancing at her lightly before peering over the stack in his grip. Reaching out, she collected a much smaller heap from the very top, giving him more room to adjust his neck, though it hardly seemed like he needed it. Perhaps holding his head highly was simply something he did by habit. It certainly seemed natural to him. She clutched the bunch to her chest, ears lifting as he murmured, "If you must."

She did her best to follow his stride, though found for every step he took, she required two more to keep at his even pace. He wasn't that much horribly taller than her, but his training (she assumed) had fixed him into habit, though he hardly seemed to be rushing his pace to be rid of her or her belongings. The quiet between them fell into a hushed calm air, and she suddenly wondered what he must think of her, so new to this town and her responsibilities...perhaps he didn't think her ready. Perhaps too young, perhaps too inexperienced. Well, he looked rather young himself...and maybe it was simply the way he carried himself that gave about the aura of authority. Yes, that could be it.

Not much of a talker…

Or perhaps simply not a conversation starter?

She could certainly fix that.

After all, she would be working with the police from time to time (so she figured). It would be nice to know at least a few friendly faces before her real work began, and necessary faces at that.

Her brown eyes skimmed along the road, peeking at his shoes before darting straight ahead, "Uhm...so...have you lived in this town very long?" she tried, her voice rather soft, even for the quiet that surrounded them. His perked ears twitched her way regardless.

"Five years now. I transferred from Orengale on my own accord. I found it a pleasing change."

Five years. Well, that was certainly long enough to prov-

"Orengale? The city?"

"That's the one."

His head offered a calm nod at her sudden fascination. Patting her cheek, Isabelle hummed in thought. Perhaps that's why he appeared so rigid and robust. She had never met anyone from the city before. Was he a prime example? Did things happen daily that called for such a stern muzzle like the one he carried?

"What's it like there?" she murmured curiously, tucking her papers close.

"Loud." he muttered, his flat tone disappointing her yearn for something more interesting, and his eyes only slightly roamed about the trees, finding the edge of the cliff none too far off, "Fast paced, and very gray. Nothing at all like Animal Village. It's fairly peaceful here."

Her head tilted as her body swayed in her steps, peering up at the starlit skies. The trees seemed to block left and right, but allowed for a window aligning with the road under to trail out.

"I'm from Sweet Pales. It's a bit further out..." she admitted quietly, her paw playing along the corners of her stack, "No one really knows about it."

"Nearly two days travel by train, if I'm not mistaken."

Her ears popped in surprise as she gazed at him, baffled that anyone way out here would know of her homely little town way out in the middle of nowhere. As rural as Animal Village was, it offered a lovely beach on the coastline and most definitely could land a spot in a magazine for tourism even without the new mayor's input. Sweet Pales...well, there were orchards...and that was about it. The train that chugged their way was only available in the next town over, requiring a twenty minute bus ride first to board. Strangers were few to none. Everyone knew each other in Sweet Pales. And everyone had known her.

Moving out so far from everything she knew had given her a sense of unsettling purpose, knowing it would be good for her, in the long run. After all, her sisters had proven it could be done, and her brother believed in her (even in his own teasing way). And perhaps she needn't pick a town so far away from home, but how was she to truly test her own capabilities unless she removed herself from her safety net?

Shaking her head, Isabelle clutched her papers tightly, "Y-You know about Sweet Pales? Even when I was traveling, no one seemed to know!"

"It's very small, I'm aware of that much. An exporter of pears, I believe."

Her smile assured him that he was correct.

He eased his elbows a bit, glancing her way, "At the Academy, we were to know every major train stop that linked the rural towns to the city, for testing and investigative work, respectively. Sweet Pales didn't have a station, nor was it anywhere near a major stop, but there was a fruit vendor just outside the precinct who used to shout "Sweet pears from Sweet Pales," among other slogans. After two years of hearing that, I don't think I'll ever forget where our pears came from."

The Shih Tzu giggled, bobbing her head, "That's us! The sweetest pears you'll ever taste. All the way out from the middle of nowhere." Her gaze shifted towards the greenery around them, "Believe it or not, this town is actually a lot more developed than where I'm from. This town hall is a lot bigger, and I've never seen a fountain in person before. I'm used to having _a_ neighbor, never mind a handful of them. I suppose it was a little overwhelming making the train transfers to get here. Lots of animals in a big rush. But I knew it was the right move. I have a job to do, and I think the experience would be good for me. Besides, I always wanted to see the ocean, and seafaring is a promise, I think."

Pausing his step, Copper glanced to his left, lowering his arms a bit.

"Well, there she is, as promised."

Delicately peering around him, Isabelle spied the wide open sea quietly hugging the shore of their town. It glistened against the night sky, reflecting the playful twinkles and hid its secrets in its calm current nature. Far below embraced the sands of the beach, empty for the time being, but sure to be filled tomorrow with young families and friends.

"Oh..."

She sighed in marvel, her first true view of the ocean (as she had bypassed it earlier in the day and hardly taken notice do to too many tasks on the mind). Was this to be her view every time she walked home? How incredible. She would _surely_ have to send photos back home (though she couldn't imagine a photo could hold the speechless awe of the scene in person). The waves brushed by in docile droves, the whitecaps subtle in the night glow, and she took a few steps closer, taking in all she possibly could.

"Not too close to the edge, Miss. The ravine drops off rather steeply beyond those bushes. They were planted there as a barrier of sorts, but most who pass by don't interpret them that way."

Taking a hop back, she spied the plant life he described, finding them just as natural looking as the rest of the forest.

"Perhaps someday a real barrier will be put in place. Or a _sign_ at the very least. Unfortunately such advancements are hardly touched upon until someone suffers an accident. I find such casualties unnecessary...but that's just me." the officer noted, resuming his stride once more.

The Shih Tzu gazed at him curiously, pawing about her dress for her pocket before tugging out a dull and stubby pencil. Scribbling a little bullet point on the blankest part of the top of her stack, she poked her tongue in thought. Now, there was an idea. A benefit for all, and covering one of the most important topics in a town –safety. Her feet scurried quickly after, hiding away her pencil, "I'll see what I can do! If enough attention is brought upon something, everyone starts to think about it. A warning sign would at least alert anyone passing by, especially tourists. I can't imagine the horror if a child ever stumbled down that cliff..."

Her pencil appeared once more, scribbling more points here and there to remember for later on.

They round abouted the turn, and nearly bypassed the little white fence that surrounded the small house before she glanced up in thought, staggering back a few steps to the swinging gate, "Oh! This is me! I mean, my house." she chuckled lightly, flipping the latch and tapping the gate open with a bump from her hip. Hiding away her pencil, she lowered her arms, "I can take it from here."

His dark eyes lifted between her small stack and her doorway a few feet away, arching a brow.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you opened your door first?"

A slight scene passed through the girl's mind as she realized juggling a rather large stack of paperwork and trying to undo her door's lock (after fumbling around for her house key), probably wasn't the best way to go about the situation, and so very carefully, she reached into her right pocket, firmly clutching the metal in her paw and tugging it out. Shuffling over to her front step, she quickly unlocked her door and swung it open, flipping on her lights to reveal her unkempt attempt at unpacking. Her cheeks immediately flushed as she stood directly in the path of the doorway, spinning on her heel and finding the officer only one foot away, eyes set on her.

"I-uhm...still unpacking. Please excuse the mess." she huffed, propping the paperwork in her arms on the table adjacent to her doorway. She reached out for the major stack, and very gently, Copper lowered the weight into her arms, propping his paw to keep it steady and she stepped backwards to add them to her started pile. He shook his arms lightly, curling them behind his back with a soft nod, "All apart of the transition. Mondays and Thursdays are the town's recycling days should you feel inclined to sort out your packages by then. The trucks pick up at six in the morning in all weather. For smaller items, you can always dispose of them in town hall; there should be a green bin just within the first hall. Should you lose any items, we have a lost and found in the precinct. Officer Booker tends to keep track of the items there."

Offering him a small smile, Isabelle patted off her paws, "You're pretty well informed about everything that goes on around here."

His ears twitched before settling back into their neutral perk.

"As will you be, soon enough. A position in town hall is no easy feat, and is only earned by the most qualified applicants. You seem to understand the importance of educating yourself concerning this town, and so, again, should you have any questions or complaints, Officer Booker and I are at your service. I'll leave you to your studies. Good night and take care, Miss Canela."

The Akita offered her a nod, dismissing himself to address the rest of his patrol, oddly enough finding the path along her home no different than the path he took every night. He had always known this little house existed up on this walkway, but hadn't known the owners or renters that resided within. A cozy little nook of an area, but a lonely walk once the sun set. Hopefully she would be a bit more cautious during her walks up here.

"...Um...Isabelle."

He slipped the latch shut, glancing up at her reply. She hung in her doorway, paw on the knob behind her as if to hide the mess within as best she could. "I know Animal Village is pretty small compared to other towns, but it's pretty big compared to Sweet Pales. I know names are important, but plain Isabelle is fine. Everyone knew me back home that way, and I'm hoping it won't be that much different here. It's good to be approachable, I think."

Patting the gate, Copper offered her a second nod of understanding, tucking his arms behind, "As you wish, Miss Isabelle."

Her brows knit with a small smile, watching as he walked along the main road in front of her fence, then on toward the neighboring house, nearly halfway there before she yelped out, "Vinegar, hot water, and lemon!"

His shoulders lurched at the sudden cry, but found the door solidly shut when he glanced back.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I've had New Leaf since the day it released and I've yet to have a neighbor suggest a police station to me in all these years. I play rather loyally so I'm pretty ticked that I can't see my loyal dogs (or just dog since you can only choose one UGH). Also slightly peeved that they have zero amiibos for them (I collect them for fun and aesthetics). Anyway. Valentine's Day is coming up soon and I wanted a fresh attempt at a different couple (my other stories follow Tom and Sable). This will have probably...3 chapters? It was going to be a oneshot originally, but once hitting this point, I realized it would be quite lengthy to combine it all into one solid read. I really hope to finish it by Valentine's Day. That is my goal._

 _*side note: For those wondering if I made up their full names, no I did not. I simply used their various names used in other countries to combine a full name._


	2. II

The clock ticked gently, resting the hour on five as the town hall chimes rang throughout the town, welcoming the scheduled train in on the other side of town.

Copper's ears perked, glancing up from the monthly events lined up this quarter, most of which would require at least one officer on duty participating. It seemed he would be in charge of the fireworks as he had been for the past five years, not that he complained. The loud explosions simply sent Booker's nerves into shambles, though Copper couldn't imagine the Bulldog handling the Bug Off any easier. Booker promised it wasn't the insects that bothered him so much as the anticipation of them jumping on him, but the pudgy officer did admit enjoying the sights of butterflies and ladybugs. Whatever he found soothing, perhaps it was for the best.

Fireworks weren't anything too strenuous to handle. Copper simply made sure they were managed safely, properly, and _legally._ He would be keeping a sharp eye out for a notorious shady fox previously reported for marketing fire crackers untested and off the books.

A pair of ear plugs would also serve him well. Booker wasn't the only one with sensitive ears.

He rested the paper down for now, tucking his seat into his desk, "Five o'clock. Did you want anything from the general store?"

Searching within his personal drawers, Booker checked on his collection of snacks and emergency snacks, skimming through before gently shutting the drawers, "Uhm...no. I stocked up the other day. Thanks, though."

With a light nod, Copper took his leave.

Five in the afternoon greeted him with plenty of summer daylight, the bright beams piercing through the brush high above as he walked firmly along the edge of the road. Each part of the day transfixed him with something new to admire, whether it be a new shade of hue along the petal of a flower, or the shape of a cloud drifting along for a visit. A small smile curled along his muzzle as the light tapped him every so often from between the leaves, spotting the walkway rather kindly. His shoes crunched gently along the path, carrying him to the open park, and from his pass, he offered a gentle nod of greeting to the elderly folk who had gathered on the worn benches to chat that afternoon.

Two of the ladies waved cheerily so, the only male of the group offering his own nod before huffing out, "Give young Booker our best!"

Such kindly folk. Of course, Copper would deliver.

He left them to their talks of youthful memories and current grandchildren. All safe. All protected.

He thought of the possibility of his own grandparents, living happy elderly lives, though he knew it was not to be. His mother's parents had been long gone before he had even been born, and his father's father had fallen during his line of duty, his father's mother laid to rest only two years later. He had been a pup back then. But from what he could remember, his grandfather had been rather strict (like his own father) with a booming voice that commanded the world at attention, and his grandmother had always been a quiet soul with eyes that judged.

His own eyes passed by the chuckling elders, only slightly curious of what impact a sense of humor and sweet playful hugs would have had on him. He would have turned out the same; he was most assured of that. To be the youngest of his litter hadn't come without its trials and tribulations, especially having been born the smallest. He could recall his mother sternly scolding her eleven other pups whenever it came to including him in their roughhousing. He had refused to be treated any differently. His siblings often felt differently, especially the biggest ones. His father had always taken pride in them. They would make for great officers.

Copper's ears twitched as the sudden scream of youths charged by, all in good fun as they splashed each other near the river, some fishing or learning how. They paid him no mind as they continued on their fun, and he crossed the bridge in his pleasant stride, a bit jealous at their leisure. It would have been wonderful to grow up in such a serene location as a child. Plenty of room to run and explore. He would never hold blame to his parents for where he was raised, for that had been their home and they still loved it very much. But perhaps for his own future, and future pups (though such thoughts hardly held substance to his current status in life), a quaint little town like Animal Village would be something along the lines of perfect.

The steps up to Main Street were littered with loiterers, though curfew still had a few hours before it was to be implemented, and so Copper merely gazed at the children and teens clustered about, showing off their newest purchases or sharing stories and jokes, as young souls often did. They left substantial space for those debarking from the train to march along, the station filled with light bustle from the recent release.

The grass appeared quite healthy today, bright and glistening and catching his fascination before he continued on, turning along the curve of the road and finding the fountain bright in its white marble as the sunlight shimmered along its jet. The Town Hall appeared friendly and lambent, even in its empty state, and Copper marched toward the landmarks, nearly bypassing the quiet soul perched along the edge of the fountain, nose deep in a binder, oblivious of the world around her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Isabelle."

Her shoulders popped in surprise, and the lenses she wore atop her head slammed onto the bridge of her nose, earning a scrunched sniff. Adjusting the thick rims accordingly, the Shih Tzu peered up toward the direction of the voice, finding the officer of two nights prior standing at the curve of the road. Uncurling her leg, she shut the binder in her lap, stacking it on top of the other three and stretched, "Oh! Hello!" She dressed in a comfortable tee and jeans, blinking lightly before gazing at the rather large clock atop the train station. She squinted.

"Five twenty three? Oh, goodness….I sat out here around two. It's fascinating what you end up finding by accident." she chuckled, collecting the binders in her clutch, "I found a whole article in here about ordinances and how a mayor can apply it to boost civilian satisfaction during their term. Some of the ordinances are quite useful! But I think we'd only have enough of a budget for one. I'll double check on that. We can't be over expending our funds."

She balanced the books carefully, able to cart them about herself without an issue, unlike the last stack of paperwork she had tried. Still, an armful was an armful. She held them close to her chest, shaking her head back a bit to adjust her glasses on her own, and all was well. It appeared she would be joining Officer Copper on his stroll once more, whether she realized it or not.

"I was also reading on the current events that take place from month to month...specifically this month. A…"Bug Off" and fireworks, if that's correct?" she quipped, her footing quick to align herself alongside the policeman, flipping open the top binder to be sure. Gazing at her lightly, Copper resumed his stride.

"Correct. Every Sunday, the town displays a show of fireworks from seven in the evening until midnight, roughly a display or so every hour. The Bug Off is the third Saturday of this month. A bit of friendly competition to catch the rarest bug, all handled humanely, of course."

"Oh! Like butterflies and ladybugs?" she suggested, and the smallest smile curled along Copper's muzzle, quick to fix himself to a more neutral expression. The question had simply brought a flash of Booker to mind, always hoping the lovelier of the insects would grace him kindly.

Isabelle's head tiled as she watched the officer lapse for the quickest of seconds, finding the expression much more pleasant than the stoic constraint he seemed to wear, but scrunched her nose when he shook his head, gaze ahead, "Whatever the competitors happen to catch in their net. Beetles, arachnids, water bugs...from there they are delivered to Mr. Nat, the host of the event, and from there on, I cannot comment on the whereabouts of any insects turned in. He is a specialist of insects, and so I assume he keeps them for study."

There was an odd tone about the way the officer said it that slightly churned the Shih Tzu's stomach, but she said nothing more on the matter, giving herself a good shake.

Shuffling the binders shut, Isabelle hummed in thought, gazing about the golden tones of the setting sun and everything it happened to grace. They still had a while before it would truly be dark, but the warm honey hues set her into a sleepy state, though still proud she had managed her chores for the day all before dinner time. Finding her pace somewhat even with the Akita, she peeked his way before looking about once more.

"Was today pretty busy at the station?"

"No more than usual. Interestingly enough, I, too, was speculating this month's events just before my patrol. Police presence is a must during such events to monitor and maintain any amount of discord, regardless of how minor, especially with fireworks. There seems to be a counterfeit black marketeer smuggling in unregulated pyrotechnics and vending them every so often in this town. I'm determined to put a stop to that at once. Handling such fireworks could be dangerous and potentially life threatening." he huffed, softening his features when he glanced her way,

"Should you come across any such animal, please report their location as soon as possible. Only one vender is licensed to carry fireworks in Animal Village, and that's The Nook family. Tom Nook, and his nephews, Timmy and Tommy, run the convenience store on Main Street. The name tends to change whenever they renovate, but it's currently known as T&T Mart. The family is easily identifiable by their natural fur masks along their eyes, but their business is legitimate. Should you feel the need to participate in the events, their products are authorized to be sold."

Eyes widening, Isabelle clutched her binders a bit closer, "Oh, wow. Is there any description for any kind of lead on who we should look out for?"

Shoulders settling, Copper spied the twinkling of the sea hiding just beyond the hedges, "Unfortunately, without concrete proof, neither Booker nor I can discuss any further details. Until we catch the animal in the act, we cannot provide any information that might place any innocent animal into the line of prejudice. I can only ask for you to keep your ears and eyes open for any creature vending fireworks outside of the T&T Mart. Rest assured, I will be monitoring the event myself for any such actions. You needn't concern yourself fully with such investigations. You seem to have your days filled as it is."

Nodding lightly in agreement, the Shih Tzu paused for a moment, finding the glistening sea greeting her kindly, the yelps and cheers from the beach bringing a smile to her face. Perhaps on a day when she didn't have so much preparation work, she could enjoy the beach herself. She couldn't imagine bringing her paperwork to read on the shore. Too much sand and what if any of those papers were to get wet and soggy? No...work was for the Hall and her home. But she would enjoy that beach eventually, she was sure of it.

"The view is calming here. Even in the winter. Though I do suggest caution during those months. The snow and ice can make this hike rather treacherous."

It seemed he had paused his walk with her to admire the vista as well, taking a tiny break in his duties to appreciate what his town could offer him.

"It's pretty no matter what time of day it is. I guess I'm lucky I managed to get the house I did. Do you usually walk through this path?" she asked curiously, wondering just how often she would see this particular officer on a casual daily basis. With a light nod, Copper tucked his arms behind him, head lifted high, "I do. My patrol maps out major locations of Animal Village and allows me to come full circle back to the precinct. My rounds permit me to keep everything in check, as well as be accessible to the villagers. I perform roughly four rounds per day, sometimes five, but never less than four."

Resting her cheek along one of the binders, Isabelle peered out at the ocean where it met the skies, still a bright blue, but the oranges were swirling in fast, and lulling her softly. Four to five patrols a day? No wonder he appeared so trim and fit. She hadn't kept track of how long it had taken her to stroll from her own home to the precinct, or from the train station to her home, but she had been aware that it was certainly longer than a simple fifteen minutes. From the station to the park, to the start of Main Street, to the train station, to the town hall and around to the cliff's edge and further beyond that to wherever the rest of his patrol led him until he arrived back at the station...That was quite the trek. And in all weather, too.

"I can see why the villagers feel so safe here. You make your presence well known." she smiled, starting off their walk again, and he followed suit, shoes lightly crunching the path once more.

"I do what I can to ensure I've done the best to my ability. Booker is more...social, in that aspect. The town's folk trust him and are willing to communicate openly with him without pressure. It makes us a good team."

Eyes skimming along the greenery, Isabelle thought on his words. It was true. Booker did have a sense of quiet approachability to him, like one who could keep a secret if you asked. His large soft eyes peered into the soul, always in concern, and always listening. She could see why others would find him pacifying to their qualms. But that certainly didn't mean Copper had no place among them.

"He has a good personality for keeping everyone calm...because he sort of looks worried himself. So, I suppose others find a connection with him in that way. Like he understands." she analyzed, bobbing her head lightly as if agreeing with herself.

Copper remained quiet. He had never thought of such a concept. Perhaps that's truly why the villagers often sought out his partner during troubling times, for an ear to cry to, for comfort among the lost. If Copper lacked anything at all, it wasn't sympathy for others...but more so on how to act upon it. Sympathy was the reason he took his profession so seriously. Sympathy drove him to serve and protect those who could not protect themselves. He assumed his demeanor had been trained into him early on in his puppy years, as all his siblings were more or less the same in their stern dedication, but he had certainly come out the most disciplined of the bunch. Not a lick of trouble to his name. Loyal and dedicated to any chore given. First of his class. It hadn't given him much time for layabout socialization, but perfecting his skill set had always seemed more important. To be useful. To be utilized. To be diligent.

"Not that you don't understand. I think you listen very well...and maybe once is all you need to get the job done. Sometimes when someone is worried, they just need a bit of comfort, and for this town, Booker is that cushion. But someone has to get the ball rolling, and time is of the essence. That's where you come in. I could be wrong, though. I haven't been here all that long." she chuckled sheepishly, but Copper found her analysis rather spot on. Perhaps she was more in tune to her inner investigative skills...or perhaps Copper and Booker were simply that readable.

"For what it's worth, I think you're pretty easy to talk to." she uttered quietly, readjusting her grip, "Maybe a tiny bit intimidating, but it could be the uniform."

Her tiny laugh tickled his ears, but he only glanced her way, thankful for her honesty. He was well aware that his authority over the town often daunted his image among the fair folk, as he was one to enforce it without hesitation. He highly doubted his uniform played much part. After all, Booker wore the same dress blues. But his mind twirled the facts about, finding the air suddenly quiet as they approached the very edge of her home.

Ironically enough, the ease of their chat fell into an awkward still, and the Shih Tzu merely kept her gaze upon the dirt path, pressing her glasses up when she could no longer shake them to her liking. His sudden pause in step caught her curiosity, realizing she had once again nearly missed her stop. "Oh." she huffed, reaching out to open the gate, but Copper was closer, and unlatched it for her, swinging the door open for her. "Thank you." she smiled, taking a few steps onto her lawn before turning, "Funny...I tried to leave earlier for a safer walk, and I still managed to get escorted home."

"In the presence of a policeman, you will always be safe. However, the choice of timing was merely coincidental. My patrols are roughly estimated around seven in the morning, twelve noon, five in the afternoon, and nine thirty in the evening. I try to keep the times consistent. A fifth patrol is undetermined, but always possible." he relayed, shutting her gate with ease, and she smiled lightly, hugging her binders close.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Glancing up, he offered a nod, off to return to the rest of his patrol, "You were right. Vinegar, hot water, and lemon. The mixture cleaned the stains right out. I appreciate the tip."

Her cheeks flushed a healthy pink, watching as he continued on down the path, "Have a good day, Miss Isabelle."

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot."

The pudgy dog stretched as he slid off his chair, opening a drawer in which he specifically hollowed out for only the best kind of snacks. "Miss Isabelle stopped by earlier."

The name caught his partner's immediate attention, ears perked as he glanced over his shoulder from his paperwork. Gracie had been back in town, and had tested his patience one too many times. Her parking citations had been building over an extended period of time, and she had been rather shocked when her prized car was no longer in the lopsided position she had left it. To no one's surprise, she had thrown a fit and insulted anyone she could, calling the police as it had most certainly been stolen in this "hick" town, as she had called it. But it appeared that was not the case.

It had simply been towed.

And while Copper handled the brunt of her frustration, Booker had stayed behind to maintain the precinct.

With a lazy smile, Booker carefully lifted the pie tin out from the drawer, settling it gently on top of his desk and removed the cover, the smell of baked sweetness tantalizing enough for him to nearly drool. "She baked us a pie. Her family shipped her a batch of pears. She said it's a specialty from her home town. Smells good."

Setting his pen down, Copper cracked his neck and stood, deciding paperwork could wait five minutes more. "Very thoughtful. I'll have to thank her for the sentiment."

Opening another drawer, Booker found a clean pie shovel as well as some plates and forks. Rubbing them down with a napkin, he served himself a generous piece, about to do the same for Copper until the Akita guided the cut to a simpler size. They each took a fork and tasted.

Sweet and fruity, with a zing of cinnamon. The crust was powdered with sugar, and crunched delicately, the chew soft and delectable.

"It's really good!" Booker hummed, eager to take another bite.

The small smile Copper hid agreed, licking along his chops.

"...She asked for you." the Bulldog murmured, quick to shove in more pie before the interrogation began, finding his partner's sudden stare of curiosity falling into his usual work. The Akita paused his dessert, brows knit, "Was something wrong?"

Munching along the edge of his pie, Booker shook his head casually, peering up with his large soft eyes, "...She seemed okay…Just curious about you."

His tone was rather soft as he hid his smile with more pie, leaving Copper to ponder.

It had been two weeks and a half since Miss Isabelle's first arrival, and though nothing had drastically changed within the town itself, the Bulldog certainly had noticed a difference in certain townsfolk, and most notably, the elder folk who kept tabs on everything that went on in their homely little town. They were Booker's eyes and ears during his shift and off his shift, all quick to tattle the smallest of events to his listening ears. But what they had to offer recently had caught his attention something fearsome, and like one to a secret, he found it empowered him. Not that he longed to catch Copper doing anything wrong (no, that would absolutely tarnish his idea of what a prime policeman was), but to catch Copper doing anything that wasn't solid police work was rather fascinating.

And to know it was all linked to a sweet and endearing little Shih Tzu?

Even more so.

Booker had found himself on his walk home when one of the elders of the town stopped him for a light chat, and it was from there that the Bully had discovered the assumptions happening outside the walls of his station. Apparently every night or so, be it five or nine thirty, Officer Copper had been seen escorting Miss Isabelle home all the way from the Town Hall. Carrying her papers, or books, or whatever she happened to load upon herself to cart home, he was there to assist. An action thought endearing by the elders of the town, and offering their congratulations to the serious officer through his partner.

Of course, Booker never mentioned such rumors.

Copper had never mentioned such walks.

And for a while, Booker couldn't put his paw on why. It certainly wasn't shameful to walk a lady home and make sure she was safe, but the more Booker thought on it, the more he realized Copper's schedule had never changed. Copper had _always_ made his rounds at five and nine thirty, even before Miss Isabelle had arrived. And so, with this in mind, Booker began to wonder. How was it that their walks managed to line up at such coincidental times when Miss Isabelle had a different schedule than they did?

He thought on it no longer until the second Sunday of the month, when she had come in briefly to deliver him a bottle of water. As always, Copper had taken the duty of monitoring the fireworks, and Booker had managed a pair of soundproof earmuffs, finding her presence surprising, but pleasing. It had been rather slow as it always was on a Sunday, but her chipper smile suggested the events outside were doing well. It was then that she thanked him for his service (offering the water in the muggy heat), and shyly complimented Copper's performance before retreating back outside.

The walks continued, and it was then that Booker's curiosity clicked during a moment of eating a cookie in front of his fan.

Copper's schedule never changed.

Miss Isabelle had control over hers.

And with a small smile, it all made sense.

"Curious about me? Odd. I was fairly certain I had given her my credentials and schedule as needed. She seems to have a lot on her plate. The new mayor should arrive the first week of September; she's been rather preoccupied with her preparations." the Akita puzzled, taking another bite from his pie.

Eyes falling to his last bit of pie, Booker scooped it eagerly, making note that some added whipped cream would enhance the experience. "...I'm sure it's not too urgent...you'll probably cross paths again soon...she can ask you then." he muffled quickly, avoiding the peculiar gaze his partner had given him to peek up at the clock on the wall, "...Nine thirty."

Copper's attention darted immediately, finding the Bulldog's words to be true. Had Gracie's paperwork truly taken that long (and there were still two more pages to fill out)? Well...better it nonsense than violence. Finishing up his slice, Copper ducked into the washroom to rinse his plate, drying it off and handing it back to Booker in the blink of an eye. Turning to grab his blazer from the back of his chair, he gazed at the corner which Booker dedicated the lost and found to briefly, finding odds and ends, some new, and some that had been discarded for ages. Slipping his arm through his sleeve, Copper peered over the box, finding a brown medium sized briefcase with a loose clip on the front, the other keeping it securely shut. It rested gently between the cinder block wall and their lockers, a bit worn but certainly usable with the right tweaking.

"How long as this briefcase been here?"

Ears perking, Booker twisted his chair to his left, pulling out his binder that kept track of what he had found, at what time, and what date. Highlights for those that had been claimed, and highlights for those that had been donated after the six month mark. Flipping open the cover, he pawed through a few pages, finding the said item easily, as it had been the only empty briefcase he had found in quite a long time. "Uhm...just over a year. Guess I missed that one for donations..." he hummed thoughtfully, reaching into his plastic pencil bin for an orange highlighter.

Buttoning up, Copper lifted it from the lonely corner, brushing off the layer of dust that had gathered, "Don't worry yourself over it. If it's up for donation, I'll take it. I'll have it put to good use." He took a tissue from his desk, wiping down the material as best as possible and tossed the rubbish in the bin. With a satisfied nod, he tucked the case under his arm and collected his radio, attaching it on his way out.

Booker tilted his head curiously, but found another slice of pie the best answer to his questions.

* * *

A quiet night, like most nights.

No, he hadn't yet caught that vandal marketing fireworks off the books, yet, but their day would soon come. Justice always prevailed. As along as Officer Copper maintained the front lines, justice always would.

He thought on such things before realizing his focus was lacking, eyes scoping the area for anything amiss, but thankfully nothing was. To be on alert was the best line of defense. It was no good to wait for something terrible to happen. Too many innocent lives were affected by such incompetence. A rush of wind smacked him lightly, nose twitching as he found the moisture in the air rather suffocating in comparison to the earlier days of the week. A sign of rain to come. Perhaps that was for the best. The heat had been rather sticky of late. Booker would certainly appreciate it, and it would make the Akita's own work outs a bit smoother in the mornings.

A little rain would be welcome.

Always best at night, but none could control the weather. They could only hope for the best.

He found his eyes searching about the road ahead of him, brows knit as he realized he had just bypassed the glow of Main Street and was approaching the dark and empty Re-Tail, his steps faltering for a moment. When...when had he crossed the river? He couldn't remember even bypassing the park with its aging benches and lovely flowers. Surely, such thoughts concerning town safety and the weather couldn't have distracted him _that_ much. Giving his watch a brief glance, his brow knit even further.

Patrols had always been an ease of step, never to alarm and never to rush. It allowed him to monitor all around him, and observe for anything strange. If he had speed walked this entire time...he hadn't noticed. Peering out behind him, nothing seemed amiss, but it felt wrong to assume so, regardless of how safe this town happened to be. It was safe because his patrols and actions made it so. Finding himself in a little jog, Copper held the briefcase close under his arm, scanning the area all the way back to the first sight of the precinct, turning tail to truly focus once Main Street came back into view. How odd. That was one for the books. Never in all his years had he completely shirked his observations like that. Disappointment flooded him in droves, but he shook it off, unable to allow it to further distract him now. He would ponder on it later.

He glanced at the large clock mounted above the train station, knowing the chimes within Town Hall were about to ring any moment now, and it sent an uncomfortable pressure along his gut, truly hoping that all would be calm, quiet, and barren when he approached the fountain, his paw tapping along the case with his steps.

Unfortunately for him, there appeared to be life along the edge of the large building, rocking along her heels as her eyes skimmed from left to right, keeping an eye on her surroundings (a tip he had offered her during one of their previous walks). Her ears lifted when his shoes clicked along the stone, hugging a binder close, but eased her tension when she recognized the familiar muzzle. It seemed she had chosen to stay late again, determined to finish the tasks required of her and simply waited on his patrol, well aware of his scheduled turn around. She smiled cheerily, trotting over toward the fountain, but jumped when the rather loud chimes of the Town Hall sang its hourly tune.

Her nose poked up as she glanced about, brows furrowing lightly, "Huh...it doesn't sound that loud when I'm inside..."

Head tilted slightly, Copper waited for the tune to finish before resuming his stride, and found his casual walk had returned, eased and comfortable as it always was during his patrols. "I apologize for the delay...the start of my patrol required a bit more scrutiny. I do like to keep a steady schedule." he huffed, a grumpy frown lingering before finding her gaze rather forgiving and tender. Adjusting his shoulders, the officer lifted his head a bit, setting his eyes directly ahead.

"I guess we're both taking work home tonight, huh?"

The Akita's ears perked at the question, finding a light giggle hidden within. His brows knit for a moment, pondering her inquiry before realizing her statement had been pointed at the briefcase he had been carting about (nearly forgotten). "Oh," He tugged it out, brushing it off lightly before proudly displaying it, "Not entirely. The lost and found maintained in our station serves with an expiration date. We keep any items found for six months, and if nothing is claimed, they are shipped off for donation. It allows us to keep the space holding neat and available for incoming items."

The Shih Tzu listened attentively, keeping mind of the new set of rules before pausing her step as the officer popped open the working buckle and opened the case, a soft red velvet lining protecting any intended items. The inside was empty, but perfectly maintained.

"I believe this can serve you well. Unfortunately, it will not lighten any load, but it will keep your paperwork and accessories contained and protected from any weather or possible accidents. One of the buckles is slightly worn, but I've found wood glue works wonders on adhering anything together...whether you want it to or not." he finished in a light mutter, but his words were lost on the young hall worker, a gentle paw feeling the soft interior before carefully placing her binder within. With a quick snap, Copper flipped the working buckle into its locked position and spun it on its side, offering the handle out to her. With the light amount inside, the single buckle worked just fine.

Her paw tucked along it, and lifting it from his grip, she scooped her other paw through, holding it in front of her. The smile on her face spoke volumes.

Tapping his knuckles along the firm exterior, Copper nodded in approval, listening as the taps knocked sturdily against the frame. "The casing is rather hardy; your items will be well protected regardless of how rough the briefcase is handled. It can also serve as a protective barrier for yourself, should you feel the need to do so. A rather versatile tool, I must say."

His firm gaze lifted from the briefcase, watching her soft browns peer at him and fall away shyly as she patted the gift, holding it close as their walk resumed, their gentle pace falling into a hushed lull. They were fortunate enough to have the full of the moon light their path naturally, as the lamps spotting along the Town Hall path had long been far from reach. Crossing his arms behind him, Copper found the peace rather comforting, ears perked when she uttered ever so softly, "Thank you, Officer Copper...it was very sweet of you to think of me."

Copper's stride neither paused nor stumbled as he maintained full focus ahead himself, but his mind replayed her timid words in a loop with each and every step they took.

...Sweet.

Is that what she thought of his actions?

On a conscious level, he hadn't meant much by it. The briefcase had been lying about without use and why not but find a proper owner to utilize its full potential? After all, with each and every afternoon or evening, Isabelle had carried a montage of paperwork and binders to and fro from home to work and back, arms always sturdily embracing some form of stack. It was an image she often left him with, and so why not provide a service when he could? Was it not what an officer did? His brows knit in thought. Yes, that certainly made sense. He had supplied her with a form of assistance. Serving his duty.

And she had found the deed...sweet.

He wondered if, on a subconscious level, the sentiment was true? It wasn't something he had thought fully of. He merely interacted with the Shih Tzu on a nearly daily basis. A bit more friendly conversations had taken place day by day, but he certainly maintained such cordial chats with Booker and never thought twice about it. Miss Isabelle was simply a more limited chat, and held a different aura of enthusiasm than his partner held. Dedicated and work driven. Eager to do her very best (a trait he admired in any soul) and determined to make everything work to its fully functional level in their little town. A great listener, and bright mind of ideas. And regardless of the weight dropped onto her shoulders at the beginning of her move, she maintained her cheery little smile: tender and jubilant and...sweet.

The brush hiding away the full view of the sea caught his eye as he found his stature a bit more rigid than usual, head shaking lightly before relaxing his shoulders, brows knit. He was getting too distracted with such thoughts, and would be of no help in keeping Miss Isabelle safe should anyone have been following them. His ears twitched lightly, listening for any possible threats, but found none else than his own steps with hers.

He suddenly found that odd, as Isabelle was often a conversationalist and maintained their chats more so than he did, not that he didn't find their talks interesting. She simply had a lot more to say than he did, and while he fully minded her reports of sorts, a part of him still focused on their surroundings, ensuring that her safety (and the town's by extension) was guaranteed. He glanced at her quickly, but she seemed lost in her own thoughts, a tiny smile still lingering along her muzzle as she kept the case close, gently swinging it from left to right. He seemed to have brightened her day with the innocent exchange, and though he debated for a moment whether or not a wrong had been committed...he could find absolutely nothing to charge himself with.

Besides, what was wrong with earning a smile from his good deed? Was that not what he had longed for back in the gray cinders he had been bred from? Perhaps it was merely something he was not used to? But...no. The good animals of this village were known for their calm smiles and placid natures. Surely they had offered him a smile or two in his day. But this...this felt different.

Well...not _felt_ different, but...was?

A frown lingered along his muzzle before he was nearly startled out of his thoughts, her tiny voice light, "Did you like the pie?"

Eyes darting to her, Copper nodded immediately, "Baked to perfection. It's been a while since I've had anything pear related. Booker was eager to have a taste."

Her anticipated gaze eased with a grin, chuckling lightly, "Oh, good! I'm glad. My mom shipped me a ton of them and I didn't want them all to go to waste. I do like pears, but I can only eat so many before they start to bruise and get mushy. I figured a nice ol' pie might be neighborly...I've found the police force to be so helpful in this town, I just wanted to give something back." she noted quietly, her eyes falling along her suitcase, her smile softly resuming.

Peering out into the open sea, Copper lightly cleared his throat, pausing for a moment, and with it, Isabelle also took the moment to admire the sights, though Copper's thoughts had fallen back to Booker's message more so than the twinkling moonlight dancing along the waters. His eyes darted along the flowers growing among the bushes before he glanced at her briefly, ears perked, "You asked for me earlier?"

Her eyes strayed away from the sea, and in that moment, the air between them felt unjustly cramped, urging him to edit his statement before she could reply, "Booker mentioned it with the pie. He didn't make it clear if it was urgent or not. Bit of a full day...but hopefully Booker was able to assist." he advocated promptly, but Isabelle merely nodded, her cheerful smile offered once more.

"Oh, yes! He mentioned you were out on official...uhm...things." she hummed, trying her best to remember Booker's exact words, though her forgetfulness appeared more in line with what the Bulldog would have said regardless, "I would've liked to deliver the pie with you both there, but I couldn't hang around too long. He actually offered the final signature required for the new public works project and I had to get all the information cross checked to make sure we were all in the green! I'm so excited! My first big project –a night club!"

The small huff of relief Copper had released left him without air for some time, brows knit at the news.

A night club? In their quiet little town? The idea left a bad feeling in his gut.

The eager grin Isabelle had slowly fell into a pout at his silence, her eyes teetering toward the ground as she rocked along her heels.

"...Officer Booker didn't tell you." she murmured, and the Akita grunted lightly, resuming his walk once more.

"No...he failed to notify me on the matter."

Adjusting the briefcase in her grip, she tilted her head, peering up at him, "He was...very excited about the pie –b-but he was only one of many on the petition! A good portion of the town had signed in favor of Dr. Shrunk's club, and the building space and safety codes have all been adhered to! He wants to give the stage to up and coming musicians as well as popular ones as an entertainment venue for the townsfolk here. I think a place like that could do very well for villagers who just want to relax from a long day or enjoy a weekend with some friends. Officer Booker thought you might like the idea..." she uttered softly, finding his sour expression had not changed.

His brow remained furrowed as he analyzed the concept, rather discontented at the opportunity falling upon his little town. Orengale had plenty of night clubs within its districts that had left plenty of terrible first impressions on him: creatures starting trouble and his police brethren on constant call to stop it. Late night operations tended to lure the mischief-makers from their dens, ruining the innocent fun of the proper lanes. Loud and tenacious in the all hours...he couldn't imagine the idea coming to haunt little Animal Village.

He realized her voice had silenced, gaze lightly falling on her before softening his frown, "Night clubs tend to materialize rowdiness. I'm not exactly fond of such behavior."

Her eyes widened, ears bouncing in her shake, "Oh! Oh, it won't be like that at all! Dr. Shrunk assured me every performer would be completely cleared before taking the stage, and there's a limit on how many customers can safely be within the room before it becomes a fire hazard. The floor only holds about fifty bystanders without chairs. And Dr. Shrunk will be manning the entry and making sure anyone who enters has their tickets. Besides, I don't think we'll be getting an overflow of club goers...it's pretty clear that his venue is rather small and his support was given by the animals of this village. It's pretty much a little getaway for this town since the city is so far to travel to. I think the townsfolk are interested in a little accessible culture."

Her tone held a hopeful tune, her footsteps compressing gently alongside his. Eager and fruitful. She gazed up at the starlit sky, finding the moon rather bold this night, offering its guidance and merit to those perhaps searching for some that very moment. The very edge of her white fence grew closer with every step, and the tips of her paws wiggled under the sturdy handle, chewing along her bottom lip. Taking a short breath, she found her voice, though it sounded a lot smaller than she intended.

"Uhm...so the grand opening of the club will be this coming Friday...Dr. Shrunk managed to book K.K. Slider for the night–"

The neat and shiny shoes scraped along the dirt in their sudden scuffle, the Akita's arms akimbo, "K.K. Slider?"

Isabelle froze at the very first post of her fence, peering to her left as she winced at his abrupt reiteration. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if Totakeke had held some prior reputation that she hadn't known about in this little town? Music didn't always speak to all ears. Besides, being the very busy officer Copper was, he probably didn't have time for such trivial things like–

"Aw, I _dig_ that guy's sultry jams–"

Eyes clicking toward the policeman, Isabelle bit down her eager grin as she caught his expression, a dog in headlights, if lack for a better term. She found her gaze focused on her briefcase when she noticed his cheeks had flushed, allowing him a moment of recuperation before he cleared his throat, tucking his arms behind himself, dark eyes peering off further along the road, "–ah, ...appreciate his clever compositions. Rather talented fellow."

It was awkwardly quiet for a few seconds.

Brushing off her paw along her shorts, Isabelle found the urge to constrain her smile rather difficult, swinging the briefcase a few times before timidly gazing his way.

"I have an extra pass...if you wanted to go..."

His silence of three seconds unnerved her, finding the summer chirps of crickets and cicadas still too quiet for a comfortable reply. Her cheeks filled a healthy pink as she pressed her back against her gate, and it lightly crunched from the pressure, "Uhm, I-I mean I have to go anyway, for Town Hall purposes. Make notes of how successful everything is and possibly see if Dr. Shrunk would work with hosting some musical events within the town –things like that. But he did give me an extra pass to invite a friend, and I'm still fairly new around here...was just curious if you wanted it..."

Copper felt his teeth click as he shut the slight pop, brows pressed tensely.

A K.K. Slider concert? So rare was it when that artist happened by the city, and from every chance Copper had ever hoped to witness the dog in action, duty had always called. But now, here, in Animal Village, K.K. was guest performing in a building neighboring his own little apartment? The excitement rushed through the Akita fiercely before he forced the adrenaline down, analyzing logic into the equation. Nothing much had changed. Copper was still dedicated to his duty here and his diligence was still required of him regardless of who happened to visit the last stop of their quiet little railroad. It was distractions like this that placed innocents in peril under a lesser cop's watch, but not a Vigilio.

No...a Vigilio had a duty to his citizens, no matter the cost of his sacrifice.

"I...erm...have a shift that night."

The tiny smile the Shih Tzu had curled fell away at his words, her cheeks still tinted for attempting the offer in the first place. But there was something about the way he had said it that swore total honesty to her, the way he held himself as he thought about the offer, and seemed to scold himself for considering it. Always robust and rugged, but in that subtle and distinct moment, he seemed smaller than himself.

It ate at her conscience as her paws gripped the case tightly, eyes darting about before he could say anything else, "Wu-Wull, that's perfect! After all, what better way to make sure everything is being handled smoothly than going in undercover? You would still be on duty, but you'd also see the show!" she stuttered, completely unaware where this spur of the moment had burst from, but found no choice but to go with it as it had openly caught his attention.

Rocking from side to side, Isabelle gazed at the grass along the bottom of her fence, feeling the heat of the spotlight on her.

Quiet still.

Perhaps he was thinking it over.

She wouldn't know.

Her eyes wouldn't lift to assure it.

" _Someone_ has to make sure there's no rowdiness to threaten the show..." she added in a tiny voice, realizing that her gate was still locked behind her, and that no amount of pressure against it would pop it open without the lift of its latch. Poking her paw through the slat, she carefully lifted the wooden hook, bumping it lightly with her elbow. Crickets and cicadas still.

"...I'd be missing a patrol...these things take place–"

"Eight o'clock, but it's always best to show up about twenty minutes early for ticket checks. Maybe...Maybe Officer Booker could perform the patrol in your place?" she suggested, finally peeking up, though his reaction seemed stunned into silence.

Her brows pressed in concern, head tilting. Was...that not a good idea? Surely, Booker could handle a simple patrol, especially if his patrol was as calm and collected as Copper's seemed to be. After all, if Booker had a position on an equal level as Copper...surely that meant he was capable to handle anything that came his way. Right?

"I –erm..."

Her eyes wandered a bit in thought, feeling the seconds ticking by longer than she was accustomed to, foot gently squishing on the lush grass behind her. Too busy. He was simply too busy. She understood, being a worker bee herself. Not a problem. It had been a friendly outreach, that was all. Not quite sure what the Akita did for fun, but Booker had made the concept sound appealing and worth an attempt, if not a bit scatterbrained, but who was to judge? Officers had their jobs to do, and she would always appreciate tha–

"Y-Your radio! You could always be reached if something were to happen–" she blurted as she caught sight of the radio attached to his belt, paw clumping to her mouth. She stared at her briefcase, jaw clamped.

She said nothing else.

A brush of wind swept between them, and Copper found that his patrol that night had introduced him to a batch of unexpected delays, none of which he had been prepared for. A stake out? He had numerous experiences. Assisting in solving an investigation? His record was impressive. Preventing a violent spat? His resume spoke volumes.

But absentmindedly waltzing through half of his patrol?

Never in all his history.

Being invited to a concert (for _free_ )?

He couldn't quite recall.

And...finding the need to properly excuse himself from such an invitation without sounding rude or dismissive?

He had used his best line of defense...and she had found three loopholes.

For the first time in his life, Copper felt unprepared. It had been a situational test he hadn't studied for. And in this particular case, he wasn't exactly sure if failing was succeeding, or vice versa. His need to walk the straight and narrow path argued with his often suppressed inner desires...to experience life once in a while like any other civilian. To kick back, relax, and have...fun. Was there a reason why he couldn't do both accordingly? Five years he had lived in Animal Village, and every major problem had been immediately fixed under his watch, maintained and retained. His schedule had been dedicated solely for the good of this town, and perhaps Isabelle was right. A new nightclub did require an inside scope to assure him that nonsense was not to be had. That everything happening within the venue was clean, cleared, and convivial. A uniform often attracted attention. Those who knew him were bound to recognize him, but in casual attire, they would think nothing of it. Or perhaps they would, as he rarely partook in such affairs.

Besides...most eyes would be on K.K. Slider himself and as she suggested, being undercover was still serving on duty…

"I, uh...suppose I could discuss the opportunity with Booker..." the Akita murmured in thought as he truly contemplated his options, "A bit of security may be required for a first night event and considering the circumstances, this may be a promising opportunity to properly observe any violations on the venue itself. Out of uniform may ease the tension among citizens..."

The Shih Tzu flushed for a moment before shaking her head, taking a few steps back onto her lawn. "I think you might like the music, too." she noted shyly, tucking into her pocket for her keys, "He'll be playing remixes and some new songs...standing room only, so...lots of dancing."

Lifting his snout a bit, Copper's ears twitched, the concept of such a thing foreign to his experiences, "Ah."

Patting a bit of fur along her cheek, Isabelle peeked back at him, turning to open her door, "Uhm...so, no pressure or anything! Just...let me know. I'll be on Main Street around sevenish? I'll have the ticket on me, in case. Uhm...yeah." She stepped within her home as she watched him gently close her gate, having yet set down her case. Her paw squeezed the handle gently as he glanced up, feeling her cheeks warm once more. He appeared at least somewhat curious about the show. She would be patient.

"Thank you for the briefcase..." she uttered softly, "Have a good night." She tucked the door shut, and Copper found his patrol delayed a few moments more before he finally pulled himself from her gate, the strange sensitivity of anticipation lurking deep within his broad chest.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Agh! Missed it by a day and roughly twenty minutes or so, but at least here's the middle of the story. Writing and editing takes a while, but I enjoy it regardless. It gives me something to do while job hunting. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be longer, but it'll be the ending so there's no point in splitting it to a forth chapter. I may write a follow up story based on this one. I find writing for these two quite fun. Let me know what you think so far!_


End file.
